


Зарисовки

by BotanChan



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 10:44:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 13,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6902653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BotanChan/pseuds/BotanChan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Зарисовки-эпизоды прохождений</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

– Интересно, что там, в пучине, – бормочет Адаар, а Бык видит, как его нога начинает съезжать по предательски скользкому краю берега.

– Босс, давай ты не будешь проверять лично? – ворчит он, хватая Адаара за пояс как раз в тот момент, когда тот теряет равновесие и начинает падать.

Адаар взмахивает руками в запоздалой попытке удержаться и заваливается спиной на Быка.

– Дерьмо! Спасибо, – он ухмыляется и в этот момент сияет больше, чем Дориан во время самых прочувствованных монологов. Бык кивает, старательно не замечая этой притягательной яркости.

Увы, выучка бен-хазрат в этот раз играет с ним дурную шутку. У него просто не получается не замечать.


	2. Chapter 2

Иногда Быку кажется, что это магия, подлая и коварная, заползая в его мозги через ухо, как ядовитый жук из жарких лесов Сегерона. Что Адаар просто приворожил его с помощью какого-нибудь тайного умения южан, до сведений о котором бен-хазрат пока не добрались.

Дело не в привязанности как такой. В конце концов, у Быка есть команда, и он отдаёт себе отчёт в том, что каждый из них ему глубоко небезразличен. Они могут стать определённой проблемой в будущем, это паршивая часть работы, о которой Быка, к слову, осведомили заранее.

С Адааром иначе. И про него никто не предупреждал.

Если бы Адаар был кунари, Бык без колебаний назвал бы его каданом. Ничто меньшее не описало бы то, как поёт душа, когда они вместе обрушивают на головы врагов сталь и магию.

Если бы Бык был тал-вашотом, то объявил бы, что полон похотью по уши, и, наверное, вырубал бы окружающих ради того, чтобы добраться до чужой задницы. Не то, чтобы Бык до конца понимает, как работают съехавшие мозги тал-вашотов, и точно знает, что бы делал, если бы, но ему кажется, что он поступил бы именно так.

Однако Адаар не кунари. А Бык не тал-вашот. И он с младенчества выучил, что связанные душами кадан не занимаются сексом, а секс не имеет никакого отношения к духовному союзу. У Быка нет слов – родных, не украденного из чужой культуры – для описания своей тяги а Адаару. Поэтому ему хочется наклеить на них ярлык «магия», и сделать вид, что на самом деле ничего нет.

Но Бык знает, что это будет ложью, и слишком давно приучен, что врать можно кому угодно, только не себе.


	3. Chapter 3

– Бык, если бы всё сложилось иначе, ты бы взял меня к себе? – вдруг спрашивает Адаар на привале.

У Быка начинают чесаться рога при одной мысли об этом.

Он бы убил такого подчинённого через неделю. Или сошёл с ума.

Адаар всегда поступает так, как считает нужным, но при этом свято верит, что учёл чужое мнение и сделал, что просили. Адаар мчит вперёд со скоростью и неотвратимостью цепной молнии, начисто забывая посмотреть по сторонам и под ноги. В конце концов, Адаар дня не может прожить, чтобы не расшибиться, скатываясь с крутого склона, или чуть не утопнуть, собирая веретёнку, или случайно свалиться в кишащую массу ядовитых пауков – только успевай хватать за шиворот.

– Извини, босс. Тебя к себе – ни за что.

Адаар моментально вскидывается.

– Ты хочешь сказать – я настолько плох? Да я всегда был одним из лучших! Я даже Корифея обставил!

И Бык уверен, что это – самая большая шутка мира за последние пару веков. Адаар играючи ускользает от смерти и походя выхватывает из её когтистых лап весь мир, что кажется одновременно нелепым, пугающим и завораживающим чудом.  Бык никогда не согласится руководить Адааром и тем самым помешать ему это чудо продолжать. Большее, на что Бык готов – прикрывать его в бою или очередных ядовитых зарослях.

– Нет, в самом деле, ты считаешь, что я настолько хуже твоих ребят?! – между тем продолжает возмущаться Адаар и, кажется, уже обдумывает глупость, которая должна доказать обратное.

Бык хмыкает, охваченный неожиданно пронзительными весельем пополам нежностью, и искренне отвечает:

– Ты настолько лучше, босс.


	4. Chapter 4

Дориан прислушивается к разговору Быка и Коула о том, как можно сворачивать шеи ни в чём неповинных барменов, и невольно ёжится. Он не хочет знать, сколько десятков способов убить его самого уже придумал Бык.

– В чём дело? Холодно? – спрашивает Адаар, видимо, заметивший его зябкое передёргивание плечами.

Дориан моментально нацепляет маску скучающего равнодушия.

– Ничего.

Адаар внимательно смотрит на него, и Дориан закатывает глаза.

– Ничего, исключая то, что мы тащимся в затопленную деревню, где нас ждут толпы мертвецов и демонов?

– Как обычно, – ухмыляется Адаар и продолжает сверлить Дориана взглядом.

Со временем его стало несколько сложнее провести. Дориан мог бы, конечно, он прекрасно натренировался держать лицо, но сейчас… сейчас у него просто нет сил.

– Ты слышал, о чём они говорили? – спрашивает он, понизив голос, и кивает в сторону Быка с Коулом. – Ты действительно ему доверяешь? Я про кунари. Про кунари, а не тал-вашота, который прикидывает способы убийства каждого встречного.

– Не каждого, – спокойно поправляет Адаар, – И так многие делают. Правда, у Быка получается лучше, чем у меня.

Дориан почти слышит уязвлённую гордость, которая должна была бы наполнять эти слова, но сдалась искреннему восхищению.

– Вы сумасшедшие. Вы все сумасшедшие! – восклицает он, забывая всякую осторожность. – Я беру слова назад. Кунари и вашоты почти не отличаются. И я по-прежнему не понимаю, почему никого, кроме меня не волнует, что с нами ходит шпион бен-хазрат!

– Сказал имперец, который сражается за Инквизицию с другими имперцами, – бросает Бык через плечо, и Адаар смеётся с такой беспечной лёгкостью, что его невозможно заподозрить в намерении оскорбить. Дориану и хотелось бы обидеться, но не получается.

– Хороший аргумент, – сквозь зубы бросает он, только чтобы оставить за собой последнее слово.

– Кроме того, если бы Бык хотел нас убить, он бы давно это сделал. Так что расслабься, – добавляет Адаар тише и хлопает Дориана по плечу, едва не роняя его на землю.

Эти слова не утешают!

– Всё же, если не возражаешь, я постараюсь встать за твоей спиной, – тянет Дориан и поспешно поправляется. – Не подумай, что я ценю твою жизнь меньше своей, совсем наоборот.

Адаар снова хлопает его по плечу, Дориан недовольно думает, что будет синяк.

– Место за моей спиной к твоим услугам.

Дориану остаётся только вздыхать. Он обещает себе, что присмотрит за Быком. Адаар слишком доверчив, а значит, за его безопасность должен отвечать тот, кто лучше разбирается в неприглядных сторонах чужих душ. Бык не обманет Инквизитора. Дориан об этом позаботится.


	5. Chapter 5

Видеть Адаара в таверне в одиночестве в тёмном углу довольно необычно. Бык потихоньку отходит от своих парней, занятых спором, кто лучше сражался в Убежище, и подсаживается к Адаару. Тот вскидывается, но тут же обмякает, узнав незваного соседа.

– Босс?

Бык не спрашивает, в чём дело – и без того ясно. Поражение в Убежище ударило по каждому. Он сам напуган проклятыми демонами, чокнутыми магистрами и тем, с какой лёгкостью люди лишаются разума из-за всего этого. Просто Бык умеет скрывать чувства лучше большинства.

Видеть Адаара подавленным непривычно и беспокойно. Адаар должен быть самоуверенным засранцем, точно знающим, как спасти всех в три хода. Иначе случится беда.

– Вивьен сказала, это я виноват. Неправильно выбрал место для укрепления. Или не возразил Кассандре и Лелиане, которые выбрали, – после долгого молчания говорит Адаар и опрокидывает содержимое кружки в рот.

Дура, с чувством думает Бык. Заносчивая слепая дура. Она права, конечно, кто бы спорил. Только Адаару таких вещей говорить нельзя. Бык точно знает, что нельзя – теперь, после драки за Убежище, во время которой окончательно понял, как Адаар работает.

– Я, конечно, ответил, что всё к лучшему, – продолжает Адаар с кривой усмешкой. – Всё ведь к лучшему, да? Мы живы, у нас есть настоящий замок, и мы хотя бы узнали, с кем имеем дело. Но… я ведь видел, что Убежище – не крепость. Я…

– Босс, – перебивает Бык. – Всё нормально.

Враньё. Их мир вот-вот разорвётся, он уже идёт по швам, а из трещин лезут демоны. Но это неважно, потому что Адаар должен верить, что всё поправимо. Потому что пока он не сомневается в себе, то способен на что угодно – пойти сквозь огонь и сталь, в последний момент переиграть врага и вырвать победу из демонских лап. Да ещё и остаться почти целым. Но стоит Адаару заколебаться и остановиться – он рухнет. Его удача и сила моментально испарятся и – здравствуй, конец света.

– Ты думаешь, я всё сделал как надо? – переспрашивает Адаар, смотря на Быка почти с надеждой. Он вряд ли осознаёт причины, но явно чует, что должен вернуть себе прежнюю уверенность.

Бык крепко обнимает его за плечи одной рукой и встряхивает.

– Ты же не грёбанный провидец, босс. Ты не мог знать, что храмовники обезумят и нам придётся сражаться с армией. Но когда они напали, ты нас вытащил. Надрал задницу Корифею, спас людей, выцепил у Соласа замок и заставил своих умных, но склочных советников работать. Ты отлично справился! Так что расслабься.

Адаар молчит, хмурясь. Бык по-прежнему держит его практически в объятиях и думает о том, что здесь подошёл бы вполне определённый способ сбросить напряжение. Секс вообще хорош для разрядки, а Бык, к тому же, умеет находить подход к чужому телу и чужой натуре. Адаару нужен шанс ненадолго забыть о свалившейся ответственности и почувствовать себя в безопасности, когда не нужно сомневаться, решать и бежать кого-нибудь спасать, а можно просто получать удовольствие.

Бык обнимает Адаара крепче и почти касается губами длинного оттопыренного уха. Провалиться ему на месте, он хочет предложить помощь, а потом привязать Адаара к кровати и показать, какое наслаждение можно испытать, если тебе правильно ласкают основания рогов или ступни. Вряд ли Адаар когда-либо получал похожее обращение, потому что всю жизнь провёл на юге и в глаза не видел тамаззран. А люди или эльфы, да даже вашоты… что они знают и умеют?

Но проблема как раз в том, что Адаар всю жизнь провёл на юге, воспитывался тал-вашотами, и его отношение к сексу слишком далеко от кунарийского. И он с самого начала смотрит на Быка с очевидным неравнодушием, при этом явно приписывая своему желанию нечто большее, чем простое влечение. Предложение помощи через секс Адаар поймёт неправильно, а Бык не хочет рисковать и добавить поводов для переживаний вместо того, чтобы их уменьшить. Поэтому ему остаются лишь старое доброе пойло и проникновенно честный тон, которым он повторяет на разные лады:

– Всё в порядке, босс. Ты справился, – и скоро Адаара отпускает, а в его взгляде вновь зажигается искра прежней весёлой самоуверенности. Это хороший знак.

На следующее утро Адаар говорит «спасибо», сверкая привычной безбашенной улыбкой, и Бык чувствует удовлетворение от хорошо проделанной работы. Он полностью доволен…

Нет. Не полностью. Однако мысли о том, как можно было бы брать Адаара, заставляя его забыть обо всём, не имеют отношения к уже достигнутому результату, поэтому Бык откладывает их. До следующего раза.


	6. Chapter 6

Поначалу почти дружеские, споры с Соласом постепенно становятся всё яростнее. Бык злится, потому что чужие аргументы с одной стороны слишком далеки от обыденной жизни, а с другой – бьют по самым слабым местам Кун. И, главное, непонятно, чего Солас добивается. Бык и так признал, что не видит смысла в распространении Кун на весь Тедас, что ещё нужно упрямому эльфу?! Не рассчитывает же тот, в самом деле, что кто-то откажется от своих убеждений только лишь из-за указания на их несовершенство? Даже Перевоспитали никогда не отличались такой самоуверенностью!

– Инквизитор, а почему молчишь ты?!  Как ты можешь слушать, что он говорит, и не скажешь… что-нибудь?! – восклицает Солас во время очередной перебранки.

Бык сердито взрыкивает. Нечестный приём!

– В чём-то Бык прав. Многие предпочтут Кун нищете, – с неожиданной задумчивостью говорит Адаар.

Солас замирает, беспомощно приоткрыв рот.

– Но? – хмуро уточняет Бык, не веря внезапной победе ни на миг.

– Но если бы Кун был везде, меня бы не было. Или я был бы, но не собой. А мне нравится быть мной. Я слишком хорош, чтобы меня менять, верно? – Адаар широко проказливо улыбается.

Солас фыркает и отворачивается.

Бык недовольно ворчит. Он мог бы многое сказать о том, в какой заднице на самом деле хвалёная «свобода» южан, и перечислить десятки преимуществ жизни в Кун. Но по сути ему сейчас нечего возразить.

Адаар слишком хорош, чтобы его менять.


	7. Chapter 7

Тал-вашот.

Больше всего в этом звании Быка ранит не совершённое предательство и не вынужденное противостояние с миром, который он до сих пор считает совершеннее южного. Самым мучительным для него становится беззащитность. Кун всегда стоял между ним и безумием, но теперь Бык остался один на один со своими гневом, болью, удовольствием от драки и любовью водить окружающих за нос. Ничто больше не препятствует превращению в чудовище – кроме собственной воли. Бык слишком к этому не привык, и внутри дрожит, как ребёнок, впервые услышавший про демонов. Он делает всё, чтобы не столкнуться с Коулом.

Так проходит день, два, три, а потом к нему подходит Адаар.

– У нас есть дело, и ты мне нужен.

Первый, подавленный, порыв Быка – отказаться. Он слишком любит угар боя, и теперь не знает, сможет ли вовремя остановиться. Адаар такой вариант, кажется, даже не рассматривает, и Бык думает, что тот слишком верит в него. Возможно, зря.

Вместе с Соласом и Кассандрой они направляются в Крествуд, мимо крепости, дальше, в самый пустынный угол равнины. У Быка начинают возникать подозрения.

– Надеюсь, мы идём не к дракону? – в какой-то момент спрашивает Солас.

Подозрения Быка превращаются в уверенность.

Адаар передёргивает плечами и бросает на него странный почти виноватый взгляд.

– Я подумал, что нам надо развеяться. И вроде как подарок…

Кассандра поудобнее перехватывает щит и холодно уточняет:

– Подарок?!

– В смысле, порадовать окрестных жителей. Избавлением от опасности, – быстро поправляется Адаар и снова косится на Быка, очевидно полагая, что делает это незаметно. Тот не может сдержать смех полностью и громко ухает.

_Ох, Адаар._ Именно сейчас, именно в момент, когда Быка одолевает страх по-настоящему превратиться в машину для убийства – отличная идея пойти рубить какого-нибудь дракона. _Только ты мог так угадать._

– Благородно, – после короткого раздумья выносит вердикт Кассандра. – Но ты мог бы предупредить заранее, Инквизитор.

Бык практически слышит Адаарово «Тогда не получилось бы сюрприза», несмотря на то, что тот молчит.

А потом они идут на дракона, и от этого Быку вдруг становится легче. Дракон – воплощение безумной, разрушительной мощи, но в итоге он побеждён. Наглядное доказательство того, что хаос любой силы можно усмирить, если как следует ему наподдать – усмирить своими силами, без помощи рамок и запретов Кун. Бык стоит рядом с исходящей жаром и дымом тушей, у него зверски болят рёбра, бедро и плечо, и он впервые за несколько дней дышит совершенно спокойно.

_Ох, Адаар. Только ты мог случайно так угадать._

 

– Ата-а-аши-и-и, – тянет Бык позже, когда они сидят в таверне Скайхолда.

Слово плавится на языке драконьим пламенем с привкусом мараас-лока. Адаар полулежит на стройке, с непривычки к настоящему пойлу вместо южной водички его мгновенно развезло.

– Таарсида-ан халсаам, – выдыхает Бык, прикрыв глаза при воспоминании о стене огня и о том, как хрустела драконья чешуя под ударами секиры.

– Что это значит? – моментально приподнимается Адаар. Его любопытство живо, даже если голова почти не варит.

– Если дословно, это переводится как «я буду вспоминать этот момент и доставлять себе сексуальное удовольствие».

Адаар отчётливо икает.

– Ты кричал это, когда дракон дыхнул на нас пламенем!

Бык смеётся. Ему хочется сказать Адаару спасибо, сказать по-настоящему, чтобы не возникло даже тени непонимания за что благодарность и насколько она сильна. Но это слишком долго объяснять, особенно сейчас, когда их обоих ведёт от проглоченного огненного огня. Поэтому Бык только воздевает кружку.

– За нашу победу. За Инквизитора, который даже дракону надерёт задницу.

– За тебя, Бык, – довольно жмурится Адаар. Пьёт одним глотком и снова валится на стойку. – Только врёшь ты всё. Я про тар… таар… твой вопль. Когда мы били разбойников, ты тоже орал. Я помню. Но тебя не возбуждают разбойники. Я знаю.

– Разбойников? – Бык встряхивает головой, пытаясь понять, о чём речь.

Он не мог кричать от удовольствия из-за каких-то бандитов, которых и хватает-то обычно на один взмах топора.

– Недели две назад, – поясняет Адаар, морща лоб. – Или три?

Бык ненадолго задумывается, а потом вспоминает. Небольшая банда, человек пять, ничего интересного, дело пары минут.

Адаар в окружении трёх мародёров. Адаар в кольце огня и молний, злого жара и трескучей силы. Адаар с рыжими бликами на чёрных рогах и яростным оскалом.

– А-а-а, – тянет Бык. – Там тоже был дракон.

Адаар моргает и пялится на него плывущим взглядом.

– Дракон? Н-нет. Дракон был в Крествуде. Сегодня. А там только разбойники.

Бык легко проводит по его рогу.

– Разбойники и дракон. Просто ты его не заметил. Ты иногда слишком невнимательный, босс.


	8. Chapter 8

– Босс, тебе надо отдыхать, – проникновенно сообщает Бык. – Сходи к девочкам, они от тебя без ума. Или к мальчикам. Вон тот, – он указывает на какого-то рекрута в углу таверны, – не сводит с тебя глаз весь вечер.

Адаар машинально бросает взгляд в указанном направлении. Парень у стены совершенно обычный, такие в Инквизицию валят валом, спасаясь от обезумевших магов и храмовников, да и просто разбойников.

– Не хочу. Не во что влюбиться.

– Чтоб тебя, босс! Это обязательно?

– Конечно. И, – Адаар бьёт его в плечо, – не вздумай сказать что-нибудь про романтичного орлейского шевалье!

Бык ржёт и допивает пиво.

– Если не влюбиться, то неинтересно, – непонятно зачем поясняет Адаар. – Но не в кого, – он глядит в собственную кружку. Человеческий алкоголь действует на вашотов так себе, но почему-то в голове у Адаара уже плывёт.

– Не может быть, чтобы не в кого, – возражает Бык, совершенно серьёзно, безо всякой подначки, и это развязывает Адаару язык:

– Кассандра меня убьёт. Она такая… чёрная и звенящая, и шрам… – он проводит по щеке, не зная, как описать, насколько идёт Кассандре её якобы попорченная физиономия. – Я бы влюбился. Но она меня убьёт.

Бык хмыкает. Что тут скажешь? Кассандра же.

– Дориан красавчик и знает о магии почти как Солас, но его хочется сначала откормить, а некогда. А Каллен меня послал, – Адаар ностальгически улыбается, вспоминая время, когда не сводил взгляд с шевелюры командора. – Ты же видел его волосы, да? Вьются, – он крутит пальцем, словно наматывая невидимую прядь. – И золотятся! Но Каллен по девочкам, – Адаар ждёт, что Бык сейчас снова заржёт, однако тот слушает с неожиданным интересом.

Бен-хазрат, напоминает себе Адаар. Шпионаж, сбор информации, слежка. Но вряд ли есть какая-то опасность в разболтанной «тайне» о дурацкой способности Инквизитора влюбляться во что ни попадя каждый месяц.

– А ещё у Каллена проблемы, – добавляет Адаар и мрачнеет.

На самом деле хорошо, что Каллен его послал. Адаар не хотел бы разбираться с его лириумнымной зависимостью, влюбившись. Это было бы паршиво! Это и так паршиво, но сейчас хотя бы можно с чистой совестью оставить Каллена на Кассандру.

Адаар одним злым глотком заглатывает оставшееся пиво и грохает кружку на стойку.

– У всех, мать их, какие-нибудь грёбанные проблемы! Влюбишься – придётся решать. А я устал! – и только сказав это, он понимает, что действительно дико устал, до того, что даже обычное человеческое пиво развозит не хуже настойки Шокракара.

Адаар непротив немножечко поспасать мир, даже забесплатно. И нельзя сказать, что у него не получается – дыру в небе убрал, Скайхолд у Соласа взял, все встреченные разрывы закрыл. Вот только их как было, так и осталось до хрена, а главная проблема вообще не думает решаться. Дела копятся, стоит вернуться в замок, как снова нужно куда-то спешить. И постепенно начинает заползать гадкое предчувствие, что всё бесполезно, что с самого начала всё пошло не так, только совершенно неясно, что «не так» и как можно было иначе.

Сомнения выматывают сильнее, чем драки и бессмысленные разговоры с гостями Жозефины.

– Я устал. Меня достали чужие проблемы, – ошарашенно бормочет Адаар и трясёт головой, словно пытаясь сбросить наваждение.

Ему нельзя уставать! Скоро должна прийти весточка от разведчиков из Западного предела, и сразу придётся мчаться на поиски Стражей, чтоб им всем провалиться к своим ненаглядным порождениям! Какая тут усталость?

– Босс… – Бык вздыхает и качает головой. – Пошли всех в жопу. Хочешь, найду тебе человека без проблем? И чтобы было во что влюбиться?

Адаар смеётся, а потом падает грудью на стойку и смотрит на Быка, подперев подбородок кулаками.

– У тебя нет проблем. Зато есть охрененные рога… – мечтательно тянет он, и осекается, вдруг испугавшись, что сболтнул лишнего. Бык – бен-хазрат, и должен либо послать, как Каллен, либо воспользоваться шансом подобраться ближе. Адаар не знает, от какой возможности тошнит сильней.

Но Бык как обычно пропускает предательские слова мимо ушей, видимо, занятый высматриванием подходящего человека. Или, может быть, делает вид, что пропускает, и в таком случае Адаар благодарен.

– Не надо никого. Оставь, – говорит он громче.

– Не стесняйся, босс, мне не жалко помочь. Главное, я уловил принцип – ты просто опять ищешь приключений себе на задницу.

Адаар снова смеётся. Бык поворачивается к залу и начинает рассказывать об окружающих какую-то ерунду вроде того, что тот храмовник заглядывается на магов – подумай, босс, он тоже любитель поджарить себе пятки – а эта подавальщица думает о предстоящем свидании вместо кружек на подносе. Адаар закрывает глаза и слушает, не вникая в слова, просто ловя странно умиротворяющую интонацию. В таверне гудят голоса, звенит посуда и плывёт неизменная песня, но шум не мешает ему уснуть.

Он просыпается в комнате Быка, один, одетый и накрытый одеялом. Сапоги стоят у кровати. Снизу, с улицы, доносятся гулкие выкрики и стук щитов. Адаар спускается, лениво размышляя, заведёт Лелиана разговор об осторожности или замнёт.

Во дворе Бык гоняет Крэма, и Адаар не может удержаться, чтобы не постоять немного, беззастенчиво пялясь. Воспоминания о вчерашнем вечере вызывают тревогу пополам с удовольствием. С Быком хорошо и спокойно, хотя, пожалуй, немножечко опасно. Влюбляться в бен-хазрат вообще не лучшая идея, что было ясно с самого начала. Просто Адаар надеялся, что это пройдёт, за неделю, ну, может, пару недель. Что он переключится и забудет.

Не срослось.

Бык слишком… Бык. И никому не переплюнуть его рога.

Теперь Адаар надеется только на то, что бен-хазрат оправдают репутацию благоразумных кунари и не станут отзывать Быка или приказывать ему глупости вроде убийства Инквизитора. Во всяком случае, до победы над Корифеем. А потом…

«Потом» настанет потом.

И, может быть, к тому времени Адаар всё же влюбится в кого-нибудь другого.

Он не замечает, сколько стоит, наблюдая за тренировкой. Адаар машинально отмечает, что Бык будто взвинчен, но не успевает сделать особых выводов, когда тот разворачивается с непривычно хмурым видом.

– А, босс! Слушай. Есть разговор. Пришло сообщение от бен-хазрат.

У Адаара холодеет внутри, и он практически готов услышать, как Бык заявит, что им надо держаться подальше друг от друга или, того хуже, что его служба окончена.

– Я думал, ты должен только отправлять им рапорты.

– Я тоже так думал, но… Бен-хазрат предлагают союз.


	9. Chapter 9

Приходя к Быку, Адаар бывал разным, но никогда ещё он не подбегал, не сдёргивал с места и не волок наверх силком. Признаться, Бык впечатлён.

– Милорд Инквизитор! – доносится снизу гневное восклицание, когда они уже добираются до двери. Обернувшись, Бык видит разгневанную Жозефину. Он мимоходом отмечает, что это первый раз, когда она действительно сердита, и ей это не очень идёт. Потом Адаар вталкивает Быка в комнату, захлопывает дверь и прислоняется к ней спиной.

– Прости, – выдавливает он между вздохами. – Но Жозефина не рискнёт сюда входить!

После того случая – определённо нет.

– Кадан?

Бык с любопытством рассматривает Адаара. Он старательно не строит собственных догадок о том, что случилось, ему хочется удивиться. Адаар отрывается от двери и идёт к кровати, на ходу сбрасывая куртку.

– Мы с Серой пошутили. Немного. Повесили ведро воды над дверью в кабинет. Досталось какому-то маркизу, вокруг которого Жозефина танцует уже неделю, – он явно пытается изобразить виноватость, но без особого успеха.

При мысли о том, как Вестник Андрасте, Инквизитор, посланник бога и кто он там ещё в глазах южан вместе с трущобной девчонкой шутки ради обливает орлейского аристократа, Бык утробно хохочет. Адаар ухмыляется, довольный, и скидывает сапоги.

– Зачем тебе это понадобилось, кадан? – с мягким нажимом спрашивает Бык, подходя ближе.

Адаара мотает головой, будто отгоняя надоедливую мошку, его улыбка начинает вянуть.

– Просто так. Скучно.

Неверно.

Это всё бал. Бык видит застрявшее занозой напряжение уже несколько дней – с тех пор, как они вернулись. Адаару не понравилось быть политиком, ему до сих пор жмёт принятое решение и неприязнь к людям, для которых пришлось стараться. Бык думает, что должен себя упрекнуть – следовало заняться этим раньше. Однако нет смысла сожалеть, вместо этого следует завершить то, что так удачно начала Сера.

– Это нехорошо, что тебе скучно, кадан, – тянет он, садясь рядом с Адааром.

– Так придумай что-нибудь!

Бык улыбается, в одно движение опрокидывает Адаара и начинает щекотать ему пятки. Тот вопит, извиваясь и задыхаясь от новых приступов смеха, барахтается, но щекотка делает его беспомощным. Бык прекращает экзекуцию, когда у Адаара очевидно не остаётся сил.

– Ладно, шутки в сторону. На живот.

Адаар перекатывается – тут же, без единого слова – и утыкается лицом в подушку. Его лопатки ходят от частого дыхания, спину сводит. Бык размышляет пару мгновений, не взять ли ремни для связывания, но почти тут же откладывает эту мысль. Сегодня из Адаара не нужно вынимать скрытую боль – это уже сделано. Осталось только окончательно его вымотать и успокоить, чтобы он мог отдохнуть и получить свежие силы. Бык садится Адаару на бёдра и начинает массировать шею.

Аддар приподнимается.

– Мы не?..

– Лежи. И не болтай.

Бык придавливает Адаара обратно, и тот подчиняется с бездумием абсолютного доверия. Бык месит его тело от шеи к пояснице. Натянутые мышцы постепенно поддаются, но этого недостаточно. Бык даёт себе небольшую передышку, потом распускает завязки на штанах Адаара и стягивает их вниз. Тот удивлённо мычит, но не задаёт вопросов. Бык возвращает руки на его спину и нажимает на нужные точки между лопаток. Адаар выгибается с громким потрясённым стоном. Бык продолжает, ухмыляясь себе под нос. Он уверен, что Адаар не ощущал ничего подобного никогда. Здесь, на юге, тоже есть недурные умельцы растереть тело, но до мастеров кунари им далеко: слишком много ограничений, слишком мешают представления о местных приличиях.

У Адаара потрясающая гибкость, и он наверняка не поверил бы, что его тело на такое способно, если бы видел себя со стороны. Бык продолжает массировать спину, обрабатывает последовательно и в правильном порядке. Если он сделает что-то неверно или если Адаар начнёт зажиматься, сопротивляясь собственным реакциям, это может сильно повредить. Но Бык не ошибается, а Адаар полностью отдаётся в его руки. Хорошо.

Пальцы Быка снова добираются до поясницы. Адаар воет в голос от избытка ощущений, его тело плавится, льётся в, казалось бы, невозможную форму, и это зрелище достойно выкрика «таарсида-ан халсаам» не меньше, чем дыхание дракона. Ещё несколько точных движений – и разрядка. Адаар обессиленно падает на подушку, его мышцы полностью расслабляются, сейчас он не сможет даже встать. Это правильно.

Бык укутывает Адаара одеялом и валится рядом. Руки устали, но дело сделано, и сделано замечательно. Бык невероятно доволен собой. Адаару осталось проспаться, и он полностью избавится от яда, впрыснутого в него орлейским двором.

Адаар слегка ворочается и бормочет.

– Это было... что-то, – его слова едва удаётся разобрать.

Бык улыбается потолку и жмурится от удовлетворения.

– Всё для тебя, кадан.

– А ты? – так же тихо выдыхает Адаар. – Ты же не?..

Быка забавляет, как на юге все озабочены достижением или недостижением банальной физиологической реакции, словно это самая важная на свете вещь.

– Не волнуйся. У меня по-прежнему всё есть, – говорит он, и это правда. В его распоряжении удовольствие Адаара, исцеление Адаара и пьянящая близость между ними. Что может быть сильнее этого?

– Спи, кадан, – добавляет Бык прежде, чем Адаар скажет ещё какую-нибудь чушь. – Спи.

Тот послушно затихает. Бык подтягивает его ближе, устраивает у себя на плече и думает, что даже Кун не давал ему настолько полного чувства себя на правильном месте.


	10. Chapter 10

Адаар вызывает у Быка интерес вперемешку с опасением и недоумением. На первый взгляд он очень простой. Таких самоуверенных юнцов, лезущих в герои, Бык перевидал. Только Адаар не юнец. Он – маг-вашот! – несколько лет успешно руководит собственной командой. Он ухитрился выжить на Конклаве, и Бык не верит в силу давно умершей Андрасте. Он вырвался из лап демонов в здравом уме и вынес в ладони оружие против них же.

Возможно, это совпадение. Но возможно нет. Бык как раз это должен определить – без ошибки. Ему приходится пристально изучать Адаара, чтобы затем сообщить бен-хазрат, подходит тот в качестве инструмента для борьбы, или же надо искать другие средства.

Адаар странный. И дело не в том, что он маг. К магам не саирабазам Бык давно привык и их не боится. Разве что изредка, например, когда Солас начинает свои рассуждения про духов и демонов, и его хочется засунуть в бочку, закрыть крышку и усесться сверху, чтоб не вылез.

Нет, Адаар просто странный. Беспечный и невнимательный, но в то же время как будто заранее готовый абсолютно ко всему. Сумасшедшие Серые? Взбесившиеся храмовники и маги? Похищенные солдаты? Оживающие мертвецы? Неважно – Адаар точно знает, что делать, и в итоге всё как-то разрешается. Бык затрудняется ответить, это сказочное везение, исключительное умение или заслуга страхующих Адаара советников. Или всё вместе?

Ещё к Адаару не получается найти верный подход. Он задаёт вопросы, непредсказуемо обижается и уходит, но так же неожиданно быстро возвращается и снова задаёт вопросы. Быку ясно, почему вашот, никогда не живший в Кун, хочет побольше узнать, откуда пришли его предки. Но Бык не может уловить, по каким причинам некоторые вещи Адаара задевают. И если обиду за родителей, подумав, объяснить несложно, то из-за чего Адаар надулся, когда разговор зашёл о сексе? Бык как можно сильнее сглаживает слова, старательно сигнализирует тоном и жестами «я не опасен для вас, я не стану вам вредить», но Адаар словно слышит нечто совсем другое.

Взгляд Адаара останавливается на Быке слишком часто и надолго, но в этом странным образом не ощущается подозрительности или враждебности. Если бы Бык не выбрал с самого начала политику честности, он бы приписал это симпатии и сексуальному интересу, однако на юге на бен-хазрат так не реагируют.

Или?..

 

– Я даже не знаю, радоваться ли, что Вестник, наконец, отлип от Кудряша, – задушевно говорит Варрик.

Они только-только вернулись с болот, и Адаар с Кассандрой тут же отправились в ставку, а Бык с Серой – в таверну, запить и заесть вонь топи и трупов. Сера, впрочем, быстро удрала к девице с красным бантиком, а вместо неё на скамью плюхнулся Варрик.

Бык непрочь потравить байки о том, как рубил ходячих мертвецов, даже и за столом – аппетит ему подобные вещи никогда не портили. Варрик слушает с горящими глазами, и его пальцы шевелятся. Бык уверен, что если присмотрится – различит слова, выводимые невидимым пером. Они пьют, разговор льётся и плавно переходит с приключений на Адаара и то, каков он. Тогда Варрик наклоняется ближе и проникновенным голосом выдаёт своё заявление.

– При чём тут Каллен? – Бык добросовестно удивляется, подталкивая дальнейшую откровенность.

Варрик легко ведётся – усмехается, разводит руками и продолжает говорить.

– Ты же шпион! Профи! Сам должен был заметить! Хотя… – Варрик задумывается, скребя в затылке. – Как ты появился, так наш Вестник только на тебя и пялился.

Бык хмыкает, изображая равнодушие, хотя внутри него смятение и возмущение.

Адаар знает, что он бен-хазрат, а значит, должен понимать опасность. Только глупец мог её не заметить, и только несдержанный ребёнок – проигнорировать! Бык совсем не желает выяснить, что задача по устранению охрененной дырищи с демонами взвалена на дурака либо саирабаза – ведомого чужой волей. Он очень хочет найти другое объяснение, но слова Варрика возвращают худшие опасения.

– У Кудряша, конечно, ничего и нет, кроме кудряшек и печального взгляда, но уж лучше он, чем, эээ… – продолжает и осекается Варрик, и поспешно вскидывает руки. – Малыш, я ничего не имею против тебя лично, но меня немного беспокоит то, что ты веришь в Кун.

Варрик как раз не дурак.

– Я тоже ничего не имею против того, что тебя немного беспокоит моя вера в Кун, – смеётся Бык и ударяет кружкой о кружку Варрика. – На юге так случается.

На этом тема закрыта. Варрик резко перескакивает на рассуждения о том, как можно использовать образ аваров, ведь читатели любят «благородных дикарей» в книгах, ничего на самом деле о них не зная. Бык слушает вполуха, чтобы вовремя вставить слово, а сам продолжает размышлять об Адааре. Сколько-то мгновений ему хочется немедленно отправить послание, что Инквизиция неспособна справиться с опасностью, что нужно вмешательство. Но Бык заставляет себя успокоиться и подумать. Ему надо больше информации. И ему надо понять Адаара – правильно понять.

 

Утром его будит сам Адаар, сходу вываливая привычный уже вопрос:

– Пойдёшь со мной? Пора наведаться в Редклифф.

– Это к магам? Ты уверен, что я подходящая кандидатура, босс? – добродушно уточняет Бык, выбираясь из палатки на снег.

Холод течёт по коже, но не может проникнуть под неё и лишь бодрит. Огонь, горящий в крови каждого из его народа, спасает от мороза, и Быку нравится чистый воздух гор. Адаар неопределённо хмыкает. Его взгляд цепляется за голые плечи Быка, поспешно соскальзывает в сторону и опять возвращается.

– Мне нужен кто-то с большим мечом и умением проломить им чужую голову. Блэкволла я не знаю. Кассандре лучше остаться для страховки, мало ли, как повернётся. А с тобой мне спокойно.

– Спокойно – со мной? – переспрашивает Бык, на этот раз почти не пряча раздражение.

Адаар только удивлённо моргает в ответ.

– Мы неплохо сработались, разве нет? Что не так?

– Обычно людям, которым я сообщаю о своей другой работе, со мной не спокойно, – ворчит Бык, с ударением на «не». – Обычно мне не доверяют.

– Потому что ты бен-хазрат? – Адаар фыркает. – Ну, если бы всё было обычно, – он так же выделяет слово, – и я бы не доверял. Веришь, бежал бы от тебя, как заяц.

Бык невольно усмехается краем рта.

– Ври, босс.

Он не может представить удирающего Адаара. Вот схватившего посох, чтобы плюнуть огнём между глаз – запросто.

– Но сейчас всё не обычно, – Адаар смотрит на воронку в небе. – А ты именно что бен-хазрат, а не атамаан. Вы не набрасываетесь только из-за того, что кто-то непонятный или неправильный. И не портите полезные вещи. Мать рассказывала, она была из ваших до того, как… В общем, раньше.

Адаар делает короткую паузу, продолжая разглядывать небо, а Бык отмечает верную догадку. Кое-что ему становится яснее. Но не всё.

– Ты пришёл в Инквизицию, потому что у вас нет своего способа закрыть разрыв. Есть только я, – продолжает Адаар и на этот раз усмехается совсем не беззаботно. – Ты в этом убедился. Так что пока Брешь цела, я могу верить тебе, как себе. Когда я её закрою… – его взгляд опять перескакивает на Быка, лицо темнеет, но он тут же берёт себя в руки и улыбается во весь рот, – Вот тогда я побегу зайцем. А не доверять тебе до тех пор – чушь. Я неправ?

– Ты прав, босс, – легко соглашается Бык. – Когда мы выходим?

Адаар смотрит с видом человека, готового вручить неожиданный подарок, и отвечает:

– Прямо сейчас.

 

«Ты прав, босс»

Бык крутит эту мысль всю дорогу до Редклиффа. То, что казалось глупостью, на деле вышло осведомлённостью и умением понимать. Бык одновременно чувствует недовольство своими заблуждениями и радость из-за того, что они не оправдались. Адаар, который знает, что делать, и видит дальше собственных сиюминутных желаний, определённо нравится ему больше недалёкого простофили. А самоуверенность Адаара даже оправдана. Он видит, куда идти и к чему готовиться. Он мог бы бояться и переживать за возможный неуспех, но это скорее помешало бы выполнить задачу, чем помогло. Легкомыслие Адаара – верная стратегия, если, конечно, он сумеет вовремя остановиться. Бык начинает думать, что Адаар сумеет.

Путь через Внутренние земли занимает достаточно времени и проходит спокойно, но Бык так и не успевает сделать окончательных выводов по дороге. А потом они подходят к Редклиффу, и сразу становится не до того.

Необычный разрыв, обеспамятевшие маги, имперцы, примчавшиеся на запах чужой беды, как стервятники на падаль, и неизменный заговор, потому что когда обходилось без него. Адаар теряется поначалу, Бык ловит его недоумённо-сердитый взгляд. Но почти тут же он встряхивается, вскидывает голову и ломит вперёд с явным намерением докопаться до правды и получить то, что хочет.

В душе Бык недоволен этим упорством, он считает, что если уж местные маги сдуру или по злому умыслу связались с имперцами, то и расхлёбывать свою выходку должны сами. Но Адаар упирается, и…

И снова оказывается прав.

Они узнают о готовящемся будущем.

Они получают союзников.

Они закрывают Брешь.

Бык даже разочарован тем, насколько просто всё получилось. И тем, что ему не хватило совсем чуть-чуть времени для разгадки Адаара. Быку немного жаль.

 

Праздник – законное завершение хорошего дела. Бык веселится вместе со всеми, не забывая прислушиваться, о чём болтает народ. Люди уверены, что всё закончено, но на самом деле юг неспокоен. Местные священники теряют власть над умами, местные правители рвут друг другу глотки, а в Убежище начинает формироваться новая сила, которая может на многое повлиять. Если захочет. И если её не остановят сейчас, пока она ещё не созрела. Вестей от бен-хазрат ещё нет, и Бык не хочет гадать, какой приказ получит следующим.

Адаар в стороне, сначала между Лелианой и Жозефиной, потом о чём-то говорит с Калленом, потом отходит в темноту. Он много смеётся и быстро отворачивается, встретившись глазами с Быком. От этого становится грустно, но в то же время Бык доволен благоразумием Адаара. Значит – не случайность, значит – и правда способен выжить. Хорошо.

Веселье набирает обороты, но тут к нему решают присоединиться храмовники. Бык с мрачным юмором думает, что не зря никогда не любил незваных гостей.

– К оружию! – на Каллене лица нет, и это понятно: число врагов делает положение практически безнадёжным, чего он не может не видеть.

– Надо отбить требушеты, – Адаар спрыгивает рядом. – Кассандра, Солас, Бык… – он запинается, застывает на миг и быстро говорит. – Если мы не отобьёмся, ты умрёшь, твои командующие не получат стратегически важную информацию, это непрактично, и поэтому я готов доверять тебе по крайней мере до конца сражения.

Кассандра закашливается, Солас кривит губы в отвращении. Бык кивает.

– Согласен, босс.

Адаар глядит на него какое-то время, а затем разом вспыхивает злым отчаянным весельем и разворачивается к воротам. Почему-то Бык надеется, что несмотря на почти полное отсутствие шансов, в этот раз выкрутиться как-нибудь удастся.

Они выживают. Конечно.

 

Когда Кассандра и Каллен приносят из темноты Адаара, Бык готов усомниться в собственных глазах. Это невозможно. Это какой-нибудь демон, укравший чужой облик, чтоб завладеть душами доверившихся людей. Адаар стонет и матерится, не открывая глаз, и его голос словно выворачивает Быка наизнанку.

Живой.

Адаар живой.

Опять.

Несправедливо удачливый сукин сын.

Несмотря на препаршивую перспективу войны с неведомой тварью, подчинившей храмовников, Бык чувствует себя счастливым. В конце концов, с это чудище из плоти и крови, а не порванное небо, так что никуда Адаар не денется – справится и с ним.

На следующее утро Адаар отводит Быка в сторонку.

– Корифея надо уничтожить, и кунари должны это понимать.

Бык невольно посмеивается над вызовом в его словах.

– Я останусь, если не возражаешь, босс. Думаю, смогу убедить наших, что священная война всё ещё не нужна.

Адаар сверлит Быка взглядом, в котором мешаются настороженность, решительность и самую чуточку радость.

– Корифею на руку, если мы перегрызём друг друга, а он явится на готовое, – медленно говорит он. – И я ему очень мешаю. Инквизиция ему мешает! Тебе… кунари выгодно нас поддержать.

Бык ржёт уже откровенно.

– Босс! Не надо убеждать меня, босс! Ты уже это сделал. Не волнуйся о бен-хазрат, я возьму их на себя.

Адаар встряхивает головой, неловко чешет рог, но совсем не может скрыть откровенное ликование. Наверное, его стоило бы осудить за это, но сейчас Бык готов простить ему некоторые слабости. Когда потребуется, Адаар сделает всё как следует, а до тех пор пускай будет легкомысленным, доверчивым и довольным. Ему это только на пользу.

– Солас сказал, есть куда податься. Дойдём, осядем, соберёмся с силами, а потом надерём Корифею задницу! – заявляет Адаар, смакуя собственные слова. – Я прав?

– Ты прав, босс, – не задумываясь, откликается Бык.

На миг он пугается неосознанности своего ответа, искренней веры в собственных словах вместо умышленно выбранной.

Но Бык отмахивается от этих опасений. Чего бояться, если так всё и есть?

Адаар действительно прав.


	11. Chapter 11

– Что за праздник, шеф?

Крэм с любопытством изучает картину «Железный Бык на кухне». Самое забавное в ней – изумление на лицах местных поваров.

– О чём ты? – старательно не понимает Железный Бык и мешает своё варево. До Крэма доносится запах порошка коко.

О маленькой слабости шефа в команде знают все, как и то, что он старается оправдать её любым благовидным предлогом. Крэм и не упомнит, сколько идиотских поводов было изобретено для того, чтобы Железный Бык взялся готовить. Удивительно, что на этот раз он не даже не пытается прикрыться формальной отговоркой.

– Что надо, Крэм-брюле? – ворчит Железный Бык, вытаскивая из печи пирог и пряча его под полотенце.

– Твоего чуткого руководства, шеф! Возможно, есть работа, шеф! – рапортует Крэм, изображая рвение имперского сержанта перед офицером из столицы.

Бык только шумно фыркает.

– Какая ещё работа? Еле вас нашёл, – инквизитор Адаар подталкивает Крэма в спину и проходит на кухню. Повара старательно делают вид, что не узнают его, но утыкаются в свои овощи, ножи и ложки с вдруг вспыхнувшим старанием.

У Крэма к Инквизитору двойственное отношение. Адаар без шуток герой, нельзя не отдать должное всему сделанному им. Но он маг, настоящий маг, во всей красе, а Крэм не сильно-то уважает магов, их самоуверенность и требования, чтобы мир менялся так, как им вздумается. В Тевинтере, на юге, у долийцев и у вашотов, везде одно и то же. У кунари иначе, но Крэм подозревает, что и там саирабазы пытаются исподтишка заставить окружающих плясать под свою дудку. Адаар, при всех достоинствах, такой же, целиком и полностью, до кончиков рогов.

Вот сейчас он подходит к Железному Быку, заглядывает ему через плечо и явно даже не думает, что это может мешать или быть неприятно. Адаар, кажется, вообще почти не думает, когда дело доходит до того, чтобы оказаться к Железному Быку поближе. Крэм давно наблюдает за ним со скрытой усмешкой. Это выглядит мило – когда маг хочет то, что не сможет получить, несмотря на всю свою силу.

– Что это?

Адаар наваливается на плечо Железного Быка, наклоняется через него ниже и явно принюхивается. Крэм почти ждёт, что ему сейчас съездят по носу, и никто не посмотрит на то, что он босс. Железный Бык очень не любит, когда мешают заниматься любимым делом.

Но вместо этого Железный Бык мирно отвечает:

– У нас это называется «какао», – а потом вдруг добавляет: – Хочешь попробовать, босс?

Крэм потрясённо выдыхает. Адаар загорается:

– Давай!

Железный Бык достаёт чашку, наливает какао, а у Крэма вдруг вспыхивает подозрение о том, что за «праздник» сегодня случился. Он возмущён, а на языке вертится что-то вроде:

«Эй, шеф, ты же кунари! Ты не уступишь магу!»

Адаар делает осторожный глоток, замирает, пробует снова и присасывается к кружке.

– Вкусно, – сообщает он, выхлебав всё, и тянется к пирогу, который ему, к слову, никто не предлагал.

Железный Бык не возражает.

– Шеф… – Крэм успевает замолкнуть.

Шеф, ты бен-хазрат.

Шеф, он наверняка убьётся в битве с Корифеем.

Шеф, он сломает тебе жизнь и даже не заметит, а ты…

Шеф, ты не железный, как бы там себя ни называл!

– Чего? – недовольно бурчит Железный Бык.

Крэм долгий миг судорожно ищет приемлемый ответ и говорит:

– Шеф, будет праздник – подарю фартук. С рюшками. Из тебя выйдет отличная жёнушка!

Адаар давится пирогом.

– Не болтай мне тут! – чуть повышает голос Железный Бык, но на самом деле даже не думает сердиться, Крэм это чует. – У кунари не бывает жён. И мужей. Смешное изобретение.

Адаар сверлит пирог взглядом так, словно вдруг заподозрил в нём отраву. Крэм ухмыляется, хотя ему невесело.

– Конечно, шеф! Как скажешь, шеф! Инквизитор, будет время – загляните, у меня есть пара идей по поводу работы, – и убирается с кухни.

Он думает о том, что не любит магов. Маги всё перекраивают под себя, наплевав, нравится это кому-то или нет. Маги в голову не берут, что может получиться из их капризов и «хочу». Высокомерные самоуверенные засранцы! Маги способны сломать что угодно, даже небо, которое всегда было недосягаемым. Устоят ли железные тиски Кун? Крэм сомневается.

Он берёт пиво, отходит в «свой» угол и поднимает кружку, чокаясь с воздухом.

– Так или иначе, пусть тебе повезёт, шеф.

В конце концов, порой у магов получается не только сломать, но и починить всё обратно.


	12. Chapter 12

C самой встречи на Штормовом берегу Адаар чуял, что всё пойдёт паршиво. Ему не понравился план Гатта, ему не понравился сам Гатт, ему вообще всё не понравилось, просто отступать было поздно. Но он ожидал удара по себе. Обмана, «проверки на прочность» или приказа захватить Инквизитора, только не отправленных на убой Боевых Быков!

– Твои наёмники должны дать отпор венатори.

– Если они сделают это – умрут.

– А если не сделают – погибнет дредноут. Ты уничтожишь союз с Инквизицией! Ты сам запишешь себя в тал-вашоты!

Гатт и Бык спорили, а Адаар пытался найти выход, пусть даже у них очевидно осталось только два варианта. Он прерывисто вдохнул, удерживаясь от приказа. Своих людей подводить нельзя, Адаар знал это так же, как то, что небо – над землёй, а земля – под небом. И он обязан был сделать хоть что-нибудь, спасти Быка от необходимости убить Крэма и остальных, но видел для этого лишь один способ, который не подходил, потому что на самом деле сейчас Быка не было, а был Хиссрад. Он просто не послушался бы Инквизитора.

Бык-Хиссрад неловко качнулся, переступая с ноги на ногу, и обернулся. Он молчал, только смотрел с жуткой обречённостью. Этот взгляд словно пробил Адаару грудь, вонзился в сердце, а потом вывернул наизнанку.

– Труби отход.

– Нет! – вскинулся Гаат, но уже без толку. Сигнал пронёсся над берегом, и Боевые Быки скрылись за вершиной холма, оставляя его венатори.

– После стольких лет, Хиссрад, ты так легко отказываешься от себя? – в голосе и взгляде Гатта дрожали недоумение и злость. – Ради кого? Ради чего? Ради них?!

Адаар тяжело уставился в ответ.

«Ты всё подстроил, – хотелось сказать ему. – Ты боялся за него, ты знал, что он попытается защитить своих и ты готовил вылазку. Ты его предал!»

– Не зови его Хиссрад, – вместо этого произнёс Адаар. – Его имя – Железный Бык.

Гнев ходил под кожей жаром и колкими разрядами, гнев требовал выхода, магией или нет. Гатт посмотрел ему в лицо и с видимым усилием взял себя в руки.

– Да. Похоже, что так.

Адаар отвернулся к берегу, где венатори как раз вышли на позицию. Дредноут был обречён, и кунари – проклятье, там же тоже вся команда! – вместе с ним. Адаар сглотнул.

– Бык, послушай, может, когда корабль затонет…

– Затонет? – недобро переспросил Бык, отрывая взгляда от моря. – Корабли кунари не тонут.

Удивиться Адаар не успел – дредноут взорвался. В грудь ударил кулак горячего воздуха, Адаар отшатнулся, прикрывая лицо от жара и света.

Вот дерьмо!

Он открыл и молча закрыл рот. Бык рвано вздохнул.

– Пойдём. Надо вернуться к моим парням, – сказал он, развернулся и медленно побрёл вниз по склону.

Оцепенев, Адаар глядел в ссутуленную спину.

Он ошибся?

Адаар снова сглотнул.

Он выбрал неправильно?

Вместо того, чтобы спасти Быка, он… подставил его?

Разрушил выгодный союз, дал погибнуть куче народа и сломал жизнь одному из своих людей? Быку?

Адаар прикрыл глаза. Ничего настолько же отвратного после поражения в Убежище ещё не случалось.

 

Крэм встретил было их радостным приветствием, но увидел Быка, и улыбка мгновенно стекла с его лица.

– Шеф?

Бык покачал головой и молча сжал его плечо, заставив Крэма сморщиться от боли. Адаар невпопад вспомнил, как после похода в будущее сам хватался за оживших друзей.

Может, он всё же не ошибся?

Стоило спросить напрямик. Но у Адаара язык бы не повернулся это сделать сейчас.

– Инквизитор? – тихо позвал Крэм, подойдя вплотную. – Что там случилось?

– Ничего.

Ничего хорошего.

В Скайхолд возвращались молча и быстро. Гатт куда-то пропал. Боевые Быки поглядывали на командира с нескрываемой тревогой, но лезть с вопросами не спешили. Крэм откровенно хмурился на Адаара, а тот мрачно обдумывал произошедшее.

Развалившийся союз с кунари был небольшой потерей: слишком ненадёжно, того гляди получишь удар в спину, Гатт это хорошо продемонстрировал. А Инквизиция справлялась своими силами. Мести за дредноут тоже вряд ли стоило ждать: кунари не мстят, это непродуктивно. Правда, без рапортов Быка они могли затеять свой грёбаный Священный Поход, вообразив, что без них тут не обойдутся. Но на это Адаар повлиять уже мог: выполняя свою миссию достаточно хорошо, чтобы другие шпионы донесли всё что надо кому надо.

Однако он мучился из-за того, что повёлся на план Гатта, который теперь, задним числом, казался очевидно предательским. Нужно было придумать иначе, самому, не соглашаться с чужими предложениями. Тогда бы кунари не погибли, тогда Быку не пришлось бы выбирать, а Адаар не ошибся бы – если он в самом деле ошибся.

Бык, конечно, не попытается отрезать ему язык, мелькнула диковатая мысль. По любому это _не такая_ ошибка…

Адаар дёрнул головой.

Что за чушь? Бык ничего не станет ему делать хотя бы потому, что он – хренов Инквизитор! Бык, скорее всего, даже не заговорит обо всём этом, а просто пойдёт и убьётся в драке, или сбежит сдаваться проклятым перевоспитателям, или устроит ритуальное самоубийство, или что там делают кунари, которых объявляют тал-вашотами указанием сверху!

Адаар смял поводья. Он не мог отпустить Быка, тем более, на бессмысленную смерть. И заставить остаться не мог тоже. Уже решил один раз за него, хватит! Адаар не представлял, как всё это исправлять и надо ли что-то исправлять вообще, и это вынимало из него душу.

После встречи с Гаттом у ворот Скайхолда, он всё же попытался поговорить.

– Не надо, босс. Что моё – то моё.

Слова и тон Быка явно значили, что настаивать бесполезно – всё равно утечёт от расспросов. Подошёл Крэм, и Адаар сдался. Было намного проще спрашивать Крэма как там все, чем пытаться вытащить из Быка то, что тот не желал отдавать. Кроме того, Адаар не был уверен, действительно ли готов услышать то, что ему, возможно, выскажут.

– Я знал, что вы прикроете нас, – слова Крэма резанули по живому. Адаар покосился на Быка, готовый дать ему в морду, если попробует не согласиться. Они всё сделали как надо, пусть даже цена оказалась высока!

Бык улыбался и смотрел на Крэма с такой нежностью, что Адаар почувствовал себя лишним.

– Вы пейте, а я к Лелиане. Расскажу новости, – как можно легкомысленнее бросил он и отступил через ворота к лестнице в замок.

Поднимаясь на вершину башни, Адаар вспоминал лицо Быка и думал, что всё-таки выбрал правильно. Скорее всего. Да точно! Может, он и не знал лично каждого подчинённого, но уж Быка-то понимать научился достаточно!

Насколько вообще можно понять шпиона бен-хазрат.

– Он согласился, – свирепо заявил Адаар воздуху, а проходивший мимо слуга испуганно обернулся ему вслед. – Он бы просто не подчинился, если бы был против, верно? – но убедить себя полностью у него так и не получилось.

 

Смутные сомнения грызли Адаара весь остаток дня, да и после не унялись до конца. С виду всё было как будто нормально. Бык гонял по плацу своих бойцов, помогал Каллену и выглядел совершенно обычно.

Только никто не будет чувствовать себя обычно, получив пинок от зад от собственного народа за настоящее предательство. Хотелось что-нибудь сделать, исправить… снова переписать историю. Только возможности в этот раз не было. Беспокойство зудело, почти неосознанное, но от того более мучительное. Адаар хотел достучаться до Быка, но не находил слов, чтобы проломить или обойти выстроенную стену молчания. Он хотел услышать, не догадываться, а услышать, что Бык не обвиняет его в случившемся, но не мог сформулировать вопрос.

Как назло, выдалось затишье, никого не требовалось срочно спасать, а потому даже развеяться в настоящей драке не пришлось.

Через день на подходе к конюшням Адаара поймал Крэм.

– Шеф просил встретить его на северной башне.

Подспудная тревога мгновенно вырвалась наружу. Наверх Адаар буквально взлетел, готовясь встретить что угодно, начиная от признания в намерении сбежать-таки к перевоспитателям. На деле его ждали убийцы и прорвавшаяся злость Быка, которую он встретил буквально ликованием.

– Тал-мать-его-вашот!

– Ты хороший человек! – взгляды столкнулись, нпконец-то прямо и открыто, Адаар схватил Быка, притягивая вплотную. – Ты хороший человек, – выдохнул ему прямо в лицо, – и если бен-хазрат этого не понимают, то сами виноваты! Пусть жалеют, что ты теперь… – «что ты теперь мой».

Адаар запнулся, неловко проглатывая конец фразы. Бык не был «его». Бык в любой момент мог уйти. К добру или к худу, работа на бен-хазрат закончилась, и теперь в Инквизиции его держали только деньги да, пожалуй, желание уничтожить Корифея. Непрочная привязь.

– Босс…

Они почти касались лбами. Глаза Быка покраснели, от него несло потом и перегаром. Его губы, скула и шея находились слишком близко, и Адаар торопливо отодвинулся, спрашивая себя, угадал ли Бык непроизнесённое слово и что ответит, если да.

– Спасибо, босс, – Бык вдруг улыбнулся. – Ладно, пойду, доложу обо всём Рыжику, – он направился было к лестнице, но потом вернулся обратно. – И знаешь, о чём бы я ни сожалел, я там, где хочу быть. Не беспокойся, ты можешь полностью на меня рассчитывать, – с этим и ушёл.

Адаар остался стоять и успокаивать вдруг сбившееся сердце. Всё говорило о том, что Бык его в самом деле не винит, и от облегчения хотелось смеяться. Адаар зажмурился, замотал головой, снова резко распахнул глаза. Снежные горные вершины блестели белизной, впереди плыли облака. Одно из них, самое большое, походило на дракона.

Адаар навалился на гранитный зубец, вглядываясь в небо.

Дракон.

Из Крествуда и Внутренних земель до сих пор приходили жалобы.

Бык пообещал, что останется и на него можно рассчитывать.

Адаар всё-таки засмеялся, охваченный восторгом от собственной идеи. Прищурившись на облака, он предвкушал, как подарит Быку настоящего дракона.

 

Дракон большой, больно жжётся и его весело убивать – основное, что вынес Адаар из первого близкого знакомства с Великой драконицей. А ещё веселее потом отмечать победу с Быком.

Таарсида-ан халсаам!

Слова крутились, не отпуская, и означали что-то забавное, но Адаар не помнил, что именно, и у него слишком болела голова, чтобы вспоминать. Он попытался приподняться и тут же упал обратно. Рога словно залили свинцом.

– Глотни, босс, – его посадили и сунули ко рту чашку. Вкус у питья оказался кислым до слёз, но сработало оно безотказно, не хуже магического зелья. Может, это и было магическое зелье… хотя вряд ли. Это же Бык.

Адаар сфокусировал взгляд и печально осознал, что проиграл вчерашнюю пьянку с разгромным счётом. Бык выглядел несправедливо бодрым и довольным.

– Знаешь, – заявил он, – это было что-то. Больше, чем я думал. Этот дракон… то, что надо, босс, – его голос звучал так, что Адаар смутился. Бык благодарил словно за что-то грандиозное, хотя он не сделал ничего особенного. Ну, подумаешь, потащил в очередную драку!

– И ты не сбежишь – проситься обратно в Кун или, там, чтоб тебя судили? – уточнил Адаар, сам не понимая, зачем. И без того ведь понял, что нет!

Бык коротко рассмеялся.

– У тебя порой до хрена чудные идеи, босс! Нет. Никуда я от тебя не денусь. Во всяком случае, пока мы не порвём Корифея.

Адаар невнятно-утвердительно хмыкнул и остервенело зачесал рог. Зудел ожог, доставшийся во вчерашней схватке. Бык неожиданно перехватил его руку.

– Чтоб тебя, босс, родители не научили, что так нельзя?! Бальзам есть?

Бальзам был, Шокракар присылал, а если б и не присылал – алхимики уже научились варить замену и для Инквизитора не пожалели бы времени. Сообщить об этом Адаар не успел, Бык уже достал собственную мазь и принялся втирать. У неё оказался непривычный запах, и ощущалась она тоже иначе, но действовала хорошо.

Адаар застыл неподвижно. Раньше Бык так не делал, разве что ворчал о вашотах, которые ничего не знают и не умеют. Чужие прикосновения были приятными до дрожи, и Адаар старался не шевелиться, чтобы не спугнуть момент.

Бык больше не бен-хазрат, вдруг подумал он. Бык больше не бен-хазрат, а значит, прямо скажет, если Адаар ему не нравится, потому что больше не должен притворяться милым. Или если нравится, то тоже скажет прямо, и не нужно будет думать, это правда или ради работы.

– Я тебе говорил, что без ума от твоих рогов? – спросил Адаар.

Руки Быка как будто замерли, но слишком коротко, чтобы быть уверенным.

– Что? О. Да, босс. Я ими тоже горжусь. А ты б лучше за своими следил!

Это прозвучало совсем как раньше, словно ничего не изменилось. Бык отошёл, бережно закрывая крышку коробочки. Адаар насупился и уже собрался задать вопрос пояснее, но передумал. Слишком мало времени прошло, наверное, нехорошо вот так сразу набрасываться. Вздохнув, он поднялся.

– Я вниз. Я голодный.

Бык одобрительно буркнул. Адаар переступил с ноги на ногу, не дождался другой реакции и пошагал в большой зал таверны. Там его перехватил один из людей Лелианы с просьбой как можно скорее пройти в ставку командования.

 

Вернулись разведчики из Западного предела, и новости оказались ожидаемо тревожными. Стражи, похоже, в самом деле сошли с ума, и в голосе Лелианы слышались нотки тщательно скрываемой тревоги. Адаар дважды думал, не завести ли разговор о Героине Ферелдена, но решил, что его способности утешать людей тут не хватит. Всё, что он мог сделать для Лелианы – взяться за дела и разобраться с ними.

Адаар весь день промотался сначала с Калленом, проверяя солдат перед скорым отбытием, потом до ночи сидел с Кассандрой и Лелианой над картами. К себе он вернулся поздно и довольно вымотанный.

Постель была немного помята, как будто на ней кто-то сидел, а когда Адаар упал лицом вниз, то почуял на подушке смутно знакомый запах. Он удивлённо принюхался. В его спальню даже слуги лишний раз старались не заходить без разрешения: то ли боялись неизвестных магических штучек, то ли по-глупому благоговели. Остальные и подавно не рвались взбираться на верхний этаж только ради того, чтобы поваляться в инквизиторской  кровати.

Адаар задумался, кого ему напоминает этот запах, но усталость взяла своё, и он снова уткнулся в подушку. Пахло знакомо, как от своего, значит, волноваться не стоило. А если Адаар понадобился кому-то настолько, чтобы вломиться и ждать в чужой спальне, то этот кто-то без труда найдёт его завтра.

Завтра следом за разведчиками пришло письмо от Хоука, и стало окончательно ясно, что медлить никак нельзя.

– Бык, мы отправляемся в Западный предел. Сейчас, – заявил Адаар сходу.

– Как скажешь, босс, – с обычной ленцой отозвался тот, поднимаясь.

Запах. Чужой бальзам. Адаар уставился Быку вслед. Он, наверное, спутал? Принял желаемое за действительное? Или нет? Или… Адаар встряхнулся, вздохнул и поспешил наверх, к Сэре. Сначала дело, потом – всё остальное.

Через пару часов они выступили в Западный передел.


	13. Chapter 13

Адаар думает, что это странно, когда время идёт, а влюблённость не отпускает. Не становится скучно. Не хочется нового. Радость от чужого присутствия не меркнет, совсем наоборот. Он даже не замечает, как проходит несколько месяцев, пока не слышит комментарий Кассандры, что она готова признать определённую надёжность Железного Быка, несмотря на обстоятельства.

Адаар не знает, в чём тут дело. У него всегда было не так. Он легко привязывается, но также легко остывает, особенно если не получает согласия. Как с Калленом. Как со многими другими. Нет – и не надо, всегда найдётся кто-нибудь ещё.

Возможно, секрет в том, что Бык не говорит «нет». Он просто не замечает намёков, и всегда можно вообразить, что всё ещё получится. Хотя на самом деле Адаар никогда не умел ждать подолгу, это неинтересно, а кроме того знает – не получится. У кунари с любовью всё по-другому, и у шпионов – тоже.

– Однажды мне нужно было достать документы для Марджолайн, – рассказывает Лелиана.

Они стоят балконе, холодный ветер легко пробирается под одежду. Адаар пытается отдать свой плащ, потому что Лелиана – человек, а люди всегда мёрзнут, но она отказывается.

– Документы хранились в шкатулке одной леди… я не стану называть имён, хорошо? Эта леди была очень мила. Умна и красива, в моём вкусе. Я буквально влюбилась! В неё нельзя было не влюбиться. Поэтому она мне поверила.

– Хорошо, что секреты Инквизиции бережёте вы, а не я, – беспечно смеётся Адаар, несмотря на то, что увесистый намёк Лелианы ему неприятен.

Он что, выглядит настолько глупцом?!

Лелиана какое-то время молчит, но потом всё-таки добавляет.

– Мне было больно потом. Я сожалела. Вряд ли это утешило бы ту леди.

Адаар только пожимает плечами. Он не собирается переживать заранее. Пусть Бык не замечает намёков, но с ним всё равно интересно. И всегда можно вместе напиться, подраться, поговорить или просто расслабиться и пожаловаться на дураков, которые упорно мешают себя же спасать. Вот на разбойников, например. Кого они собираются грабить, когда явится Корифей и сметёт всех? Совсем не соображают, только постоянно лезут под руку!

Адаар невольно улыбается своим мыслям, щурясь на пики гор. Лелиана рядом вздыхает, качает головой и умолкает. Она верит в благоразумие Инквизитора, просто хочет уберечь его от горечи разочарования, с которой знакома слишком хорошо. Но Инквизитор – не тот, кого можно от чего-нибудь уберечь наставлениями.

 

Иногда Адаар думает, что должен страдать. Во всяком случае, так сказала бы Ринке, обожавшая орлейские романтические истории. Но Ринке больше нет, погибла на Конклаве, а сам Адаар никогда не понимал, зачем нужно печалиться в одиночестве или держаться от своей любви как можно дальше. Наоборот, он зовёт Быка в каждую вылазку, часто тренируется с ним и его ребятами и не упускает случая завернуть в таверну, если выпадает время. Пока есть возможность – лучше ей пользоваться, а ещё в глубине души Адаар надеется, что ему наконец надоест.

Ему не надоедает, а страдать в компании Быка решительно невозможно, несмотря на то, что тот продолжает ничего не замечать. На самом деле, даже благодаря тому, что он ничего не замечает, и Адаар носил бы Быка на руках за его непонятливость, если б мог поднять.

– Почему с вами всегда именно он? Почему не Кассандра? – кисло тянет Дориан, когда они останавливаются для недолгого отдыха в крепости Крествуда.

Адаар думает, что это риторический вопрос. С лёгкой руки Варрика о его неравнодушии должен знать каждый, кто не обладает виртуозной способностью не слышать того, чего не нужно. Но Адаар всё-таки озвучивает очевидный ответ:

– Потому что он мне нравится.

Дориан закатывает глаза с такой выразительностью, словно намеревается донести своё недовольство до каждого человека в крепости.

– Эта шутка мне надоела ещё в исполнении Варрика.

– Эй! – Адаар возмущённо тычет его в бок. – Это не шутка! Он мне нравится! У меня глубокая неразделённая любовь! – он снова вспоминает романы Ринке и добавляет. – Я страдаю, между прочим!

– В таком случае вы поразительно хорошо умеете это скрывать, – небрежно хмыкает Дориан. – В самом деле, Инквизитор, если вы хотите, чтобы вас пожалели или просто вам поверили, научитесь хотя бы тоскливо смотреть вдаль. Вот как я, – и он устремляет взгляд на Быка.

Адаар издаёт невольный смешок, потому что вид у Дориана становится траурным донельзя, словно перспектива дальнейшего путешествия в одной компании с Быком – и в самом деле самое ужасное, что может с ними случиться.

– Хорошо, я попробую, – соглашается он и тоже смотрит на Быка.

Тот громогласно объясняет солдатам, что они упустили по части защиты крепости, и Адаар признаёт, что замечания дельные. Бык, оказывается, хорошо знает, как незаметно проникнуть в охраняемый форт, хотя это сложно заподозрить по его любимой тактике «давайте просто снесём ворота». Судя по лицам людей, они признают справедливость критики, пусть им это и не по вкусу.

Адаар не замечает, как начинает улыбаться во весь рот, любуясь тем, как Бык стоит, уперев руки в бока, и на шрамы, рассекающие его кожу, и, конечно…

– Инквизитор, я говорил «тоскливо смотреть вдаль», а не «пялиться на наго», – саркастично сообщает Дориан.

Адаар смущённо чешет рог.

– О. Да. Наверное, я не очень хорошо умею страдать.

Дориан снисходительно усмехается.

– Полагаю, у вас на самом деле просто нет повода.

– Эй! – снова возмущается  Адаар. – Я тут поражён в самое сердце, оно разбито!

– Не подумайте, что я проявляю неуважение, но мне казалось, сердце находится повыше, – ухмыляется Дориан, и Адаар хохочет, хотя на самом деле довольно задет. То, что он не развозит сопли, как какой-нибудь трагический шевалье, не значит, что его отношение к Быку легковесно. Что радость от чужого присутствия ненастоящая, или ему не станет тоскливо и одиноко, когда Бык всё-таки отправится дальше.

Впрочем, возможно, не станет. Когда Бык отправится дальше, Адаар уже и помереть может успеть, и тогда ему будет плевать.

Эта мысль не порождает ни малейшего желания возвышенно сложить голову в драке с Корифеем. Даже во время лёжки после ранений Адаару нравится оставаться живым. Да и врага радовать не хочется, особенно такую мерзкую тварь.

 

– Что ты сделаешь, если бен-хазрат прикажут меня убить? – как-то спрашивает Адаар.

Они с Быком вырвались вперёд остального отряда, светит солнце, вокруг ни разбойников, ни мертвецов, ни демонов, и Адаар уверен, что в вопросе нет никакой проблемы. Ответ известен обоим. Просто в какой-то момент Адаару стало нужно услышать подтверждение из чужих уст.

Но Бык молчит, смотрит очень странным взглядом и лишь после длинной паузы произносит:

– Они не прикажут. Ты необходим.

– Я полезный, – не без удовольствия соглашается Адаар. – Но мало ли. Меня могут посчитать слишком опасным. И вообще, никогда не знаешь, какая блажь стукнет в башку очередному слишком умному «большому человеку». Или «большому кунари».

Бык шумно фыркает, совсем как его жеребец-тяжеловес, и с отвращением выплёвывает:

– Южане! Всегда думаете жопой! И ждёте, что другие будут делать так же!

Адаар моргает, немного растерянный реакцией на свои слова.

– Послушай, – уже привычно миролюбиво продолжает Бык, – кто передаёт бен-хазрат сведения об Инквизиции и о тебе?

– Ну… – Адаар пытается найти подвох, но не может, – ты.

– Как думаешь, босс, я сообщу своим о том, что Инквизиция или Инквизитор опасны для кунари? До тех пор, пока ты в самом не выдумаешь враждебный нам план, чего ты делать не станешь?

На это Адаар только вздыхает. Ему не с руки объяснять Быку, что вопрос был риторическим и требовал строго определённого ответа, а не рассуждений о если бы да кабы.

– Наверняка есть и другие шпионы, – недовольно бурчит он, чисто из упрямства.

Бык снова фыркает и закатывает глаза.

– Если бы меня считали не стоящим доверия, не отправили бы сюда. И разве я когда-нибудь врал в рапортах? Эй, босс, ты же их читаешь?!

– Конечно, – поспешно кивает Адаар и добавляет с застарелым недоумением. – Вообще не врал.

Записки Быка для бен-хазрат всегда предельно лаконичны, точны и при этом крайне убедительны. После них Адаар начинает чувствовать себя незаменимым героем, даже если до этого считал, что облажался. Как Быку удаётся так подбирать слова остаётся для него загадкой и почти настоящим чудом, куда там магии. Он тихонько смеётся.

– В тебе умер писатель.

– Оставлю это Варрику, – ворчит Бык. – Я умею только пить, трахаться и драться.

– Читать по лицам, находить убийц, составлять письма, – подхватывает Адаар, – разрабатывать стратегические планы, играть в шахматы и дурить людям головы. Особенно мне.

– Шахматы – это хорошо. Только не с кем, – жалуется Бык, пропустив мимо ушей замечание про чужие головы, особенно инквизиторскую. – Каллен слабый игрок, Дориан и Солас вечно начинают одни про магистров, другой про Кун, – он кривится, – Лелиане и Жозефине некогда, а Вивьен… – Бык кривится ещё сильнее.

– Давай со мной, – предлагает Адаар. – Сейчас. В уме, как с Соласом. Хочу научиться.

– Как скажешь, босс.

И они до вечера играют в шахматы в уме, больше не возвращаясь к вопросу о том, что станет делать Бык, если. Адаару неуютно от этого, впрочем очень недолго – игра без доски требует внимания целиком и полностью, и у него далеко не сразу начинает получаться продержаться дальше десятка ходов.

 

– Почему ты не пытаешься переубедить его? – спрашивает Солас вечером на привале.

– Кого и в чём? – Адаару кажется, что его мозги выжали и повесили на просушку, и у него просто нет сил угадывать, что там окружающие имеют ввиду.

– Железного Быка. Почему ты не объяснишь ему, что Кун – недопустим?!

Адаар тупо смотрит на Соласа, пытаясь понять, о чём он вообще говорит. Кун – мир Быка, и не им судить, правильно это или нет. Видя его равнодушие, Солас кипятится сильнее:

– Он не кровожадное животное, как многие из его народа! Железному Быку не нужны внешние рамки, он лишь бесполезно ограничивает свои возможности! Но он по привычке цепляется за свои цепи, более того, соглашается поддерживать и распространять их на тех, чья природа не нуждается в подобном обуздании! Инквизитор, ты смог заслужить его уважение, ты, не я. Тебя он послушает!

– Солас… – Адаар трясёт головой, чтобы в ней хоть немного прояснилось. – Я не могу решать, какие рамки нужны или не нужны Быку. Он сам знает, что ему лучше. Если это Кун – значит это Кун.

– Но неужели тебе всё равно?!

Адаар снова мотает головой, по-прежнему не понимая.

Конечно, ему не всё равно! Адаару не нравится Кун, и не нравится, что тот, кто для него так важен – Кун следует. Но какое это имеет значение? В подобных вещах чужая правда никому не нужна. Бык живёт так, как считает правильным, и с этим можно либо смириться, либо просто не иметь с ним дела.

– Солас, это глупо, – наконец говорит он.

– Но… – Солас вдруг сникает. – Прости. Я позволил себе слишком много. Это твоё дело, Инквизитор. Просто… – он колеблется, но всё же заканчивает, – просто подумай об этом. Железный Бык заслуживает лучшего, чем всю жизнь отдать на служение мерзкой системе. Кто знает, вдруг позже ты согласишься со мной и заставишь… уговоришь его передумать.

Адаар не представляет, как это может произойти, однако примирительно соглашается:

– Посмотрим.

Чудеса случаются, в конце концов.


	14. Chapter 14

Адаар двинутый, и его Инквизиция тоже, и вообще все – видимо, спятили за компанию. Сэра старается не думать, у неё просто башка трещит, когда она пытается понять хоть что-то о свихнувшемся мире. Только как ни вороти нос от дерьма, оно всё равно воняет, и демоны прут из разрывов, и утыканные красным камнем храмовники наползают тараканами, и грёбаные имперцы с ними.

Дурацкая война, дурацкий Кохреней, дурацкий конец света, дурацкое всё!

Дурацкий Адаар.

Ну, он нормальный, думает Сэра, если не злится. Адаар не задирает нос, не смотрит на обычных людей, как на дерьмо, и на эльфов тоже, вообще ни на кого. Он надирает задницы всяким уродам, спасает простой народ и посылает на хер демонов, куда они послушно валят. Ещё он не лезет с руками без приглашения, что тоже плюс. Адаар нормальный.

Если забыть о том, что он – маг, двинутый на всю башку. На всю свою здоровенную рогатую башку. Иногда Сэра его просто ненавидит.

 

– Магия разрывов? Чтоб весь мир разорвать? Без того мало?! – ей хочется швырнуть Адаару вазу в лоб либо разреветься от обиды. Это до хрена страшно, когда типа-весь-такой-спаситель и Вестник Андрасте собирается устроить всем жопу.

Или не собирается. Поди, угадай, что он там себе придумает? Сэра не из тех придурков, которые режут вены, чтобы лазать в чужие головы, поэтому знать не знает, что у окружающих в них творится.

– Давай ты не будешь страшным? – просит она, решив оставить аргумент с вазой на крайний случай.

Адаар ведь нормальный. Бывает нормальным. Вдруг послушает?

– Чуточку-то можно? Не очень страшным, а просто страшным? – он смеётся, и Сэра невольно фыркает в ответ.

Будь это кто другой, она бы точно влепила коленом по яйцам, чтоб не издевался, но беда в том, что Адаар просто не понимает. Честно-пречестно ни хрена не понимает. Для него магия – как горсть леденцов для уличного босяка: ярко, вкусно, за уши не оттащишь. Потому что он двинутый придурок.

 

Иногда Сэра думает странную вещь о том, что было бы, если бы Адаар оказался бабой. Ей всегда нравились большие женщины, и из него получилась бы просто огромная девка со здоровыми сиськами.

И с дурацкой магией.

Почему-то Сэре проще представить Адаара без хера, чем без молний, пламени и зелёной жути, и тогда она радуется, что он всё же мужик. На мужика Сэра не западёт, и пусть он делает, что хочет, хоть сдохнет из-за своих дурацких фокусов – после того, как порвёт Кохренения, конечно.

 

– Ненавижу это, ненавижу, – шипит Сэра сквозь зубы. Впереди Солас увлечённо вещает какую-то хрень про Тень, и ей хочется зажать уши и вытрясти из головы все случайно запавшие в неё слова.

– По крайней мере, сегодня они не говорят про демонов, – "утешает" Бык, и Сэра хочет его двинуть, вот только она скорее отобьёт себе руку, чем сделает ему больно. Бык слишком здоровый, ходячая глыба мускул и жира. Ещё здоровее, чем Адаар.

– Если тебе страшно, мы можем поговорить о той брюнетке из стражи, той, которая всегда носит василёк на рукаве, – добавляет Бык, и Сэре хочется двинуть его сильнее.

Она боится, но не хрен всякому уроду об этом болтать!

– Кому страшно, мне страшно? У самого небось поджилки трясутся! Все рогатые, которые приплыли, боятся магии. Ещё больше чем народ. Народ не сажает магов на цепь! – даже когда стоило бы.

– Не магии, – спокойно поправляет Бык. – Магия – просто инструмент, такой же, как все остальные. Мы боимся демонов, которые сводят с ума саирабазов.

Сэра снова фыркает.

– Есть разница?

– Адаар не саирабаз. Он не подчинится демону. Он никому не подчинится, – веско говорит Бык и вдруг заявляет: – Он похож этим на дракона.

Бык тоже двинутый, думает Сэра. Не так, как Адаар, но двинутый.

На дракона, чтоб ему провалиться! Сэра в жизни драконов не видала, но точно знает, что нет ничего общего у Адаара и безмозглой голодной тварюки, годной лишь на то, чтобы её утыкали стрелами. Только помешанный на драконах Бык мог придумать такую чушь!

– Придурки, – бормочет Сэра. – Потрахайтесь просто.

Бык утробно смеётся, Адаар оборачивается, чтобы мазнуть по нему взглядом, легко улыбается и снова возвращается к Соласу. Сэра вдруг понимает, что не слышала ни слова из их ненормального разговора про Тень последние несколько минут.

– Ну ладно, ты это... давай дальше про дурацких драконов, – кисло соглашается она.

Драконы, к которым Сэра не ходит, лучше грёбаной магии над ухом.

 

Когда Сэра думает, что хуже быть не может, конечно же становится хуже. Они проваливаются в Тень, в дурацкую Тень, которой нет, которой не должно быть, чтобы там ни трепал Солас и остальные. Сэре хочется визжать от ужаса, и выцарапать кому-нибудь глаза за всё это.

– Не может быть, не может быть, я проснусь, я проснусь, – шепчет она себе под нос, и верит в это, потому что вокруг всё колеблется и плывёт, совсем как во сне. – Я проснусь... Какого хрена ты делаешь?! – не выдержав, всё-таки взвизгивает она, когда Адаар приседает и суёт руку в какое-то зелёное дерьмо.

– Кольцо нашёл, – задумчиво отвечает он. – Интересно, отличается чем-то от обычных? Покажу Дагне потом. Интересно, откуда тут взялось кольцо? Или оно ненастоящее? Исчезнет, когда мы вернёмся?

Бык мягко, но крепко сжимает Сэре за плечо, и только поэтому она не бросается на Адаара, и не начинает лупцевать его луком прямо по изгвазданой роже.

– Босс...

Адаар быстро выпрямляется с независимым видом только что поживившегося воришки.

– Нам туда.

Сэра готова убить его за проклятое любопытство. Сэра готова засунуть Хоуку и Соласу в задницы по полному колчану стрел за то же самое.

– Грёбаные маги, – шипит она сквозь зубы. – Грёбаные демоны. Ненавижу, ненавижу!

Они сдохнут! Они все сдохнут здесь, а этим придуркам хоть бы хны!

– Разрыв недалеко, я чувствую. И ещё что-то, – обыденно сообщает Адаар, словно они тащатся по обычной пустыне или обычному лесу, а не хрен знает где. Сэра по-прежнему хочет его убить, но согласна передумать, если он вытащит их из этой жопы обратно в нормальный мир.

Адаар вытаскивает.

 

– Выеби его. За всё. Чтобы не мог ходить. Почему он ходит ещё вообще?! – Сэра возмущённо тычет в грудь Быку.

Она упилась вдрызг, но это не помогает, наоборот. Стены качаются, пол уплывает, и вокруг снова как будто херова Тень. Сэра хочет сбежать от неё, а вместо этого умудряется попасть в ловушку.

– Хочу домой, – скулит она. – Обратно. Пустите меня! Дурацкий Адаар, дурацкая магия! Чтоб ходить не мог, слышишь?! – Сэра пытается пнуть Быка, но промахивается.

– Пойдём-ка, – её поднимают высоко-высоко, она вскрикивает и пытается ухватиться хоть за что-нибудь дрожащими пальцами. Всё становится совсем паршиво, потому что пола нет, и ничего нет, и Сэре кажется, что она сейчас опять провалится в какую-нибудь проклятую демонскую дыру.

– Поставь меня! Мать твою, куда ты меня тащишь?! – вопит она, пытаясь вывернуться из чужой хватки.

Хрена с два.

– Домой, – гудит Бык ей в ухо. – Просила же.

– А, – Сэра затихает. – И чтоб без всякой Тени!

– Хорошо.

Потом она лежит среди подушек, своих, пахнувших любимыми духами, шершавых, мягких, настоящих до последней ворсинки, и мечтает о том, как выльет Адаару на голову ведро помоев. Или краски. Сэра не может решить, потому что Адаар вёл себя как мудак, но в то же время всех спас. Опять.

Он всё-таки ничего так мужик.

Хотя двинутый.

И, наверное, он даже не специально. Просто так вышло. У него всегда выходит какая-нибудь невообразимая херня, да?

– Ладно. Пусть краска, – шепчет Сэра, сворачиваясь в клубок, и засыпает.

Ей не снится ничего, и это лучшее, что может с ней случиться в эту ночь.


	15. Chapter 15

Во дворе Скайхолда Бык останавливается, привлечённый ярким пятном на периферии зрения. Это рыженькая орлейская маркиза разговаривает с Адааром. Её волосы горят в луче, который падает сквозь бойницу.

– Любуешься? – спрашивает остановившийся рядом Варрик.

– Да.

Адаар возвышается над маркизой на голову, и отсюда видно только его тёмный силуэт в солнечном свете, как в магической пламенной ауре. Только электрических искр не хватает для полной картины.

– Слышал, тебе нравятся рыжие, – замечает Варрик.

– О да!

Бык невольно улыбается.

Рыжие волосы похожи на огонь. Можно бесконечно любоваться тем, как они блестят, или запускать в них пальцы, словно в костёр. Пламя всегда притягивает Быка, манит. Возможно, эта слабость – такое же наследие драконьей крови, как и рога.

Варрик вздыхает с демонстративной горечью.

– Бедный наш Инквизитор. Не свезло ему.

– М?

Солнце быстро уходит, на Адаара с маркизой ложится тень стены, и Бык переводит вопросительный взгляд на Варрика.

– Ну вот ты уже даже не бен-хазрат, а до сих пор ничего не замечаешь, – задушевно поясняет тот. – На мой вкус, слишком хорошо не замечаешь. Добросовестно. Думаю, это потому что Инквизитор – брюнет.

Бык хохочет, на что Варрик удивлённо поднимает брови.

– Мне кажется, или я что-то не понял?

– Что-то, – соглашается Бык.

– И что бы это могло быть, чего я не понял? – тянет Варрик с любопытством. Он поводит носом, словно мабари, почуявший слабый пока след.

Бык снова смеётся и качает головой.

– Извини. У меня есть неотложные дела.

Он знает, что только что раззадорил Варрика, но сейчас это неважно. Бык идёт к входу в замок, краем глаза продолжая наблюдать за Адааром и маркизой. Она всё говорит, и Адаар вежливо выслушивает орлейскую трескотню, хотя ему совершенно неинтересно и хочется сбежать. Бык видит это по линии плеч, по напряжённой шее, и полностью согласен. Адаару давно уже надо сбежать и отдохнуть, качественно, со вкусом.

Эта мысль будоражит Быка словно драконье дыхание.

Адаар вскидывает руку и нервным жестом проводит по затылку, по куцему чёрному ирокезу. У него нет восхитительно рыжих волос. У него есть восхитительный рыжий огонь – в пальцах, в венах, под кожей, такой яркий и горячий, что порой удивительно ощущать, касаясь, телесное тепло вместо раскалённого жара.

Бык улыбается краем губ и легко взбегает по крутой лестнице на входе в замок. Сегодня он собирается увидеть все намёки разом. И взять в руки пламя – если оно пожелает, конечно.


	16. Chapter 16

– Итак, ты – Коул, дух... демон... нечто.

– А ты – Железный Бык, и ты боишься демонов.

Чтоб его, пронырливого пакостника! Бык чувствует глухое недовольство, расцветающее на корнях из впитанного с детства страха. Он знает, что должен справиться, потому что Коул со своими полуразумными речами, неуловимостью и смертоносностью прикрывает Быка в бою. Нельзя сражаться бок о бок с тем, кто вызывает желание сбежать либо наброситься. Это необходимо преодолеть, но Быку требуется время. А времени нет.

Адаар прерывает его размышления, легонько тыча в плечо.

– Бык, – в его голосе явная неловкость, – слушай... Ты действительно так боишься? – он кивает в сторону.

Коул идёт чуть поодаль, нахохлившийся и понурый. Солас шагает возле и бросает на Быка гневные взгляды, очевидно, готовый грудью закрыть бедного демонёнка от злобного кунари. Сама эта мысль нелепа до смешного, и Бык фыркает себе под нос.

Ирония – недурной способ умаления страха, как и вообще эмоций.

– А ты, босс? – спрашивает Бык. – Тебе похрен, что демон захватит твой разум?

Адаар привычно чешет рог.

– Демоны не захватывают. Демоны предлагают сделки. Просто нельзя соглашаться. Отдавать своё тело, или чужое, или убивать для них – и всё будет в порядке.

Звучит очень просто, как всегда. У Адаара сложно не бывает. Угодил в будущее – надо вернуться обратно, порвали небо – надо заштопать, явился древний чокнутый магистр – надо набить морду. Подумаешь, дел!

Кто другой спятил бы от такой простоты.

– Я не думаю, что Коул демон, – продолжает Адаар чуть тише. – Он не просит плату, он... хочет помочь. Просто так. Демоны никогда не помогают просто так, они слишком жадные.

Бык снова косится на Коула. Тот словно прислушивается к чему-то, то ли к словам, то ли к творящемуся в чужой душе. Быку снова хочется бежать, заслонить от него собой и заслониться самому – секирой. Коул опускает голову.

– Босс, ты слишком много знаешь об этом дерьме, – бормочет Бык, переводя взгляд на Адаара. – Солас натрепал?

– Я встречал демонов, – охотно поясняет Адаар, словно речь не о воплощённом ночном кошмаре. – Хуже всего была одна, сразу после того, как я стал вожаком в своей команде. Она обещала, что меня перестанут бояться. Попросила за это магичку из наших, – взгляд Адаара становится отсутствующим, и он явно видит что-то давно прошедшее. – Я этого хотел. Когда рядом демон, по-другому не получается. Хотеть можно – соглашаться нельзя. Я её убил, – Бык кивает, ничуть не удивлённый, потому что если бы сложилось иначе, Инквизитора бы сейчас не было, или был бы совсем другой. Адаар вдруг добавляет. –  Шокракар потом сказал, что это была проверка, они специально приманили демона.

Бык утробно взрыкивает. Умный парень этот Шокракар.

– Повезло тебе с командой, босс.

Адаар ухмыляется, разом стряхивая насупленность.

– Точно. А Шокракар у меня потом всё лето только деньги считал, и ни одного нормального дела. Я обиделся!

Бык подхватывает его смех.


	17. Chapter 17

– Ты не понимаешь, чего хочешь, – говорит Бык.

Адаару быстро становится ясно, что в самом деле не понимает. Ему в голову не приходит, что всё может быть... так. Не то, чтобы он против.

Да какие там возражения! Ему хорошо до одури.

И странно.

Адаар с изумлением обнаруживает, сколько дряни скопилось в его теле. Кто бы мог подумать, что скорбь, бессилие и боль не только выворачивают душу, но оседают в костях и мышцах незаметным грузом. Повисают, чтобы потом исподволь мешать драться, спать и просто жить.

Бык буквально открывает Адаару новый мир, вытаскивая из него занозы былых сомнений и поражений с мастерством, достойным оды каарисса. Порой то, что происходит между ними, даже не похоже секс, но какая разница, если итогом всегда – здоровое глубокое удовлетворение, по самые рога. Адаару непривычно, его пьянит неиспытанная раньше близость. Он влюблён по уши, опять, заново, хотя, казалось, куда больше, и рад так, что просто неприлично в то время, когда Тедас рвут на части демоны под руководством Корифея.

Есть только одна вещь, которая Адаара во всём этом беспокоит.

– Слушай, ты говорил, что даёшь то, что мне нужно. Значит, ты мог бы вести себя иначе? – спрашивает Адаар как-то раз, явившись в комнату Быка.

Тот ухмыляется.

– Это например как если бы ты был грозным Инквизитором, а я – наивным пастушком?

Адаар невольно ржёт, представив такую картину. Хотя Бык, конечно, кого угодно может изобразить, если захочет, даже наивного пастушка. И уж можно не сомневаться, в такой момент любой поверит его незамутнённому взгляду. Даже Адаар, даже точно зная, что всё – наглое враньё.

– Нет, – качает головой Бык. – Мы – те, кто мы есть. Вести себя иначе было бы неуважением к тому, что тебе нужно, – он подходит ближе, но не торопится прижать Адаара к стене или свалить на кровать. Слишком быстро – слишком скучно.

– Но так нечестно. Ты делаешь всё для меня. А как насчёт тебя самого? – Адаар невольно хмурится.

Получать от Быка слишком легко, слишком естественно, и он опасается окончательно забыть, что надо ещё и отдавать. Во всяком случае, если не ждёшь, что от тебя сбегут через месяц. Адаар не хочет случайно оказаться мудаком, который проглядел, как паршиво находиться рядом с ним. Так уже было, и опыт ему не понравился.

Бык смеётся, негромко, но явно не в силах сдержаться.

– Не волнуйся, босс. У меня всё есть, – он переводит дух, фыркает и снова смеётся.

Это утешает, но Адаар всё равно беспокоится. Он не бен-хазрат, он не умеет читать чужие души и способен лишь гадать, что на самом деле нужно Быку.

Ему вдруг вспоминается, как Ринке горячо доказывала, что если любишь, то обязательно поймёшь, о чём человек думает. Адаар не уверен, то ли она врала, то ли так работает только у людей, то ли всё хреново с его влюблённостью, однако с пониманием в любом случае не складывается.

Но он должен что-нибудь отдать.

И просто хочет это сделать! Подарить Быку что-то прекрасное и сияющее, просто так.

Во внезапном порыве Адаар тянется к лицу Быка, обводит его ладонями, на которых расцветает пламя. Рыжие языки не жгут, только ласкают жаром чужие скулы.

– Нравится?

Бык любит огонь. И с помощью магии можно сделать любовнику много приятных вещей. Некоторые из кожи вывернутся, чтобы залезть в постель к отступнику ради таких фокусов. Некоторые, правда, от них же готовы сигануть голыми с третьего этажа.

Адаар запоздало встревожен, что Бык... нет, не прыгнет в окно, конечно, но схватится за секиру. Кунари не любят магию, и покинувшие Кун тал-вашоты – тоже, по старой памяти. Адаар чуть отступает и поспешно отводит руки, складывая их горстью, словно предлагает напиться.

Однако Бык не испуган и не разозлён, он лишь неопределённо хмыкает и заносит пальцы над огнём. Это полностью безопасно, Адаар слишком хорошо усвоил, что своим вредить нельзя. Лёд, огонь, молнии, не важно, они должны бить врагов и никогда, ни при каких обстоятельствах не причинять вреда союзникам.

Бык чуть хмурится и кладёт ладонь Адаару на щёку, настолько мягко, что почти невозможно поверить, что эта же рука в бою сжимает тяжеленную секиру и одинаково крошит в фарш людей, животных, драконов и демонов.

– Я знаю, что тебе нравится. Хочешь? – бормочет Адаар с непонятным волнением.

Глаза у Быка серые с зеленью.

– Я хочу, чтобы ты расслабился. Совсем. Сделай это, – а его голос таков, что отказать невозможно. Адаар соглашается сразу, легко и бездумно, и что-то внутри него разжимается, отпускает...

– Агрх! – Бык отшатывается.

Адаар судорожно стискивает ладони, гася рванувший на свободу огонь.

– Прости! – он почти в панике от неожиданной вспышки, он не понимает, как так вышло, ведь пламя всегда было для него вторым дыханием, даже ещё до настоящей учёбы. Его пламя не жгло своих!

Бык со смаком смеётся.

– Хорошо!

Адаар моргает, продолжая до боли сжимать кулаки, и не понимает, что хорошего в его сорвавшемся на пустом месте контроле. Это ужасно, это надо исправить! Он не может оставаться Инквизитором, если утратил способность различать друзей и врагов!

– Я не!..

– Всё правильно, – перебивает Бык. – Огонь жжётся, когда его не держат, – он вдруг толкает Адаара за плечи и вжимает в стену, придавливая собой. – Мне нужно, чтобы ты перестал держать – всё, Инквизицию, мир и свой огонь тоже, – дыхание Быка щекочет Адаару губы. – Сейчас ты показал, что у меня есть то, что мне нужно. Хорошо!

Адаар судорожно вдыхает. Мысль о том, что обжечь не врага может быть правильно, не укладывается у него в голове.

– Твоё пламя, – продолжает Бык, – красивее, чем взрыв гаттлока. Твоя магия – великолепней всего, что я видел. И ты надерёшь задницу любому, кому захочешь, но не здесь. Здесь и сейчас это буду делать я, – он ухмыляется. – Ясно?

Адаар кивает, и Бык с довольным ворчанием толкает его к кровати.

Спустя какое-то время Адаар лежит поперёк постели, лениво радуясь тому, что до завтрашнего утреннего совета никуда не надо идти. Он выжат, доволен и всё ещё хочет сделать Быку приятное. Наверное, это значит, что у него всё серьёзно. Или нет: ведь по-прежнему неясно, что тут можно придумать.

– У нас это всё серьёзно? – спрашивает Адаар у Быка, который сидит на полу и, кажется, не испытывает никаких неудобств от того, что его выжили из собственной койки. Он достаточно близко, и Адаар не задумываясь водит пальцами по изгибу его рога. Бык одобрительно хекает.

– Твоё дело, – отвечает он, жмурясь. – Если хочешь, чтобы всё было понарошку – будет.

Адаар не хочет, но по какой-то причине об этом не говорит, а снова спрашивает:

– Как это происходит у кунари? Как вы обозначаете свои отношения?

– Никак. Кунари не занимаются сексом по любви. Хотя, есть один обычай...

– О, – выдаёт Аддар на рассказ об ожерелье каданов и больше ничего не добавляет, лишь улыбается, разглядывая Быка из-под полуприкрытых век.

Он думает, что в сундуке скопилось уже с полдюжины трофейных драконьих зубов.


End file.
